A wide variety of devices are available for the removal of snow from vehicles which may be exposed to the accumulation of a substantial amount of snow for example during overnight outdoor parking. Such prior art snow removal devices, however, generally take the form of small hand held scrapers, shovels, brushes and the like which may be effective in removing the snow but only after tedious and time consuming use in weather which may be most unpleasant and perhaps even a dangerous activity at sub zero temperatures.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a snow removal device characterized by simplicity of use and which is capable of thoroughly clearing snow from a vehicle in a fraction of the time required for removing the snow with prior art devices.